The Book of Demons
by Rita-chan
Summary: A young miko in training finds out a dark secret in her village. Where reality and fiction collide where does Kagome stand between it all? InuKag or SessKag


Ello! I'm back yet again to make another fanfic. This time Inuyasha! I'm going to update my other story but for now and the time neing I will write i mean type out this story 3Okay enough talk.

Summary: A miko-in-training finds out a dark secret in village. Where reality and fiction collide where does Kagome stand between it all? Inu/Kag or Sess/Kag

Plot: Is pretty much summed up here

* * *

**The Book of Demons**

Prologue: Keeping a Secret

A fairytale within a fairytale….

A land within a land……

Can a heart still love what it cannot with stands?

A little girl, no older than 8, slowly walked down the trail towards an isolated house. Her fourth duty of the day was to carry logs to the hut, even though that seemed more of a boy's job, the girl did it without complaints. As she finally reached her destination, she left the logs outside the cabin and knocked hardly on the door.

"Kaede-sama, Kaede-sama, I'm back!" she yelled. An older woman opened the door and turned her only visible eye to the child, the other was covered. The rumor around the village is she has gotten attacked, yet Kaede told the girl it was just an accident.

"Aye, child" the woman groaned. "You can wake the dead making such ruckus…come let me give ye your final task of the day." She opened the door wide for the girl and walked back in. "Kagome, please get a log and put it in the fire" Bowing shortly to her sensei, Kagome rushed back to get a piece of wood. Few seconds later, she placed the log into the dancing flames of a fire inside the house. The fire was like a campfire yet it wasn't burning anything within the house. It was like a mystical force passed down by mikos that was preventing it to burn. Taking a place next to Kaede, her teacher, Kagome sat waiting for her orders. The older woman lifted her head slightly and closed her eyes as if in deep thought.

"Kagome…have you heard of a demon before?" she finally said. Kagome looked down and acknowledge the word.

"Yes, mother has mentioned it to me countless times…on how they kill humans. She told me they live in the forest which is forbidden for that's where they dwell…" she trailed tapping a finger on her chin."…and they each have unbelievable strength and powers, well some do. They are extremely ugly as well with big teeth such and such."

"Sigh…ye mother is half rights…some do have a certain amount of energy…but not all kill humans, hate them, but not murder them. Let me tell you a story, and do not repeat what I tell you."

"Does this involve my final task?" Kagome asked politely, thinking her teachers at the age of forgetting things. Kaede gave a low chuckle and nodded.

"Ye see…I had an older sister that looked exactly liked you when she was at your age…" she began opening her eye. "She was training to be a miko as well, and she was all business about her work. What she lacked was spirit like what your full of Kagome, she always kept a certain book with her and always was quiet. One day it rained…Kikyo disappeared along with her book. A bright light which was spotted by a villager was seen coming from the edge of the forest. Everyone in was in a panic and thought the rumor about demons was true... Now listen here child don't repeat this to anyone else."

Kagome bent over so she could hear what her mentor was about to say, it must be really important if she had to tell her the same thing twice. Looking around at the windows, she leaned over as well and whispered,

"The Demons are real but they don't live in the forest…."She pulled out something from her robes that was torn in a few places. "They live in this book."

Kagome eyes widened at the leather covered book. On the front the words, "The Book of Demons" were large and in cursive. A picture of a lone moon was under it and surrounding it was odd drawings of some sort of being….were those "beings" demons? Kaede watched Kagome with an inspecting eye.

"This is what was left from my sister Kikyo after she disappeared. Once she told me that she might leave this "forsaking" place, but I was too young and foolish to believe her. Wouldn't you think your sister was crazy too, If she told you she was leaving to another world?" Kaede sighed sadly. Kagome stared up at her confused.

"Another World…You mean, there is a place actually inside here?" she gawked unbelieving what she was hearing.

"Aye child, this world is an alternate version of our world and the only link of these two worlds is the opening and closing of this book. Kikyo is in these pages, dead or alive I do not know…What I do know is that something is coming and you're the only one who can do this now." Kaede paused thinking. "In about 8 years time you will be old enough to be free to do what you want and understand what I want you to do for me, you are too young now but please hear me out. After you 16th birthday come to this hut and talk to no one. On top of this book, which will be hidden in this miko fire, will be a letter from me read the letter and do as it tell you…only then will you get to finish your task. "Kagome, who was quiet during the whole lecture, yelled out of confusion.

"B-but Kaede-sama, you sound as if you are going away! You, and me are the only one with miko powers, so who can teach me all what I need to know? Don't go away…"Kaede smiled sadly, but knew this was something she had to do.

"Just between you and me, I'll always be here, but not in this town…I'm going into another town which is really far from here in which I must live in for you see—" Just as Kaede was about to explain her mission a loud knocking came from he door.

"KA-GO-ME, your father, wheeze, he collapsed again, gasp, this time he isn't waking up!" A voice that sounded like Kagome's neighbor Hojo managed out due to the fact he was out of breath. had to insert him some where P Kagome ran to the door and opened it wide.

"Where is he?" she yelled.

"The hospital in Central Square, next to the butchers shop" Hojo looked inside at Kaede who stared right back at him. Feeling cold as that piercing eye, stared at him he shuddered and turned back to his neighbor….who was already half way down the forest path. Just as he was about to run after her a voice called out to him.

"Wait….I need to ask you a favor."

* * *

Whooooo lots of dialogue! o Just to let you know critiques are on meh VIPs list. Review to say you like it or hate it. D 


End file.
